She Moves in Her Own Way
by ariniad
Summary: AU. AusHun. Menemukan cinta dalam kehidupanmu yang dinamis dan aneh bukannya tidak mungkin; dan kau tahu, kau punya kesempatan dari setiap kemalangan yang menimpamu. Kau hanya perlu berlaku seperti dirimu, hanya perlu selalu begitu.
1. Prologue: Summer Please Burn My Heart

_**AU**__. AusHun. Khusus untuk prolog, pake second POV._

_**T plus. For so much reasons.**_

_Just... please enjoy, 'kay?_

_._

* * *

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

_**AU (Alternate Universe)**_

*** She Moves in Her Own Way ***

**By: **ariniad

_Romance/Slice of Life_

_._

_**Summary: **__Menemukan cinta dalam kehidupanmu yang dinamis dan aneh bukannya tidak mungkin; dan kau tahu, kau punya kesempatan dari setiap kemalangan yang menimpamu. Kau hanya perlu berlaku seperti dirimu, hanya perlu selalu begitu._

.

* * *

Erszebét/Ersze: Hungary

* * *

.

**Prologue:**

_**- Summer Please Burn My Heart -**_

**Ersze**

Kau tak menyangka kehidupanmu yang nyaman tinggal sendiri di apartemen minimalis namun _cozy_ harus berakhir hanya karena kau lupa kalau salah satu kabel lampumu sedang konslet.

Celakanya, konslet terjadi tepat di saat kau menekan tombolnya! Habislah kau tidak bisa menyiapkan apapun; jarimu tersetrum, baju-bajumu terbakar, ruang tidurmu terbakar, kaus kakimu terbakar, _**doujin milikmu terbakar**_, ujung rambut panjangmu yang cantik terbakar, dan 70 persen bagian apartemenmu berubah jadi arang dalam waktu dua jam kurang sepuluh menit. Sadis.

Bahkan pemadam kebakaran pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat kau berteriak nyaring sesudah diselamatkan dari marabahaya― yang nyatanya kau sendiri yang nekat duluan karena _haqul_ yakin dapat menyelamatkan koleksi _doujin_mu tepat waktu. Namun sayang sekali...― sembari menjambak dua sisi rambut. Over-dramatis, yap. Tapi mau bagaimana saat hal yang sangat-sangat-sangat-**SANGAT** berharga bagimu sedang menanti _ajal_? Tentu kau akan berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkannya, bukan?

Liburan musim panas kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

_So,_ disinilah engkau. Mendatangi sang pemilik kompleks apartemen dengan satu-satunya baju yang menempel di badanmu (piyama, dalam hal ini) bersama _frying pan_― yang kau sendiri bingung kenapa bisa menggenggamnya begitu erat di kedua tangan, mengetuk pintunya karena kau yakin orang itu masih terbangun setelah keributan dari kamarmu yang sudah sukses jadi _korban si jago merah lainnya_ dalam irama yang berjeda satu detik; tuk... tuk... tuk... Kau menanti jawaban.

"...Pemilik?"

Nyatanya orang yang dipanggil tidak sedang berada di dalam. Ia sedang mengurus _kecerobohan_mu dengan pemimpin pemadam kebakaran di bawah sana. Berdiskusi tentang penyebab yang mungkin terjadi dan baru saja berniat untuk kembali beberapa menit setelah kau mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tapi tentu kau tidak tahu itu.

Kau hanya tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, makanya _pangling_ ketika nyata-nyatanya kau melihat orang itu sendiri berselisih jalan denganmu beberapa saat sebelum ini; tapi sekali lagi, kau tidak tahu. Kau hanya pernah bertemu dengan perantara saat _deal_ soal apartemen dan memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemilik langsung karena dia adalah orang yang sibuk― kata sang perantara. Dan tidak pintar dalam hal sosial. _Hah_, alasan yang tak masuk akal.

Jadi, kau menunggu. Kakimu sesekali beradu dengan _keset_ membentuk suara ketukan yang teredam, sementara dalam jarak beberapa meter darimu seseorang sedang melangkah dengan langkah santai namun tegas; mengisi lorong dengan bunyi dentum halus yang menggaung.

_Frying pan_ bergantian mengetuk dahi kepala dan daun pintu, kau menunduk mulai tak sabar. Benar-benar gadis perkasa, papan penggorengan dari baja tebal itu sama sekali tak membuatmu merasa kesakitan barang sedikit. Bunyi ketukan dari _frying pan_ dengan pintu kayu seolah membuatmu tuli akan gaung langkah kaki dari arah belakang yang perlahan mendekat, hingga akhirnya mengambil tempat persis di balik punggungmu dengan tampang mengernyit bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan dirimu; dan kau masih juga bergumul dengan _frying pan_ dan daun pintu.

"...Maaf?"

Terkejut sudah barang tentu, tapi ceroboh pun ada batasnya. Beruntung barang berat yang sedang kau pegang tidak jatuh telak di atas kakimu― hanya _menyerempet_ jempol kaki saja, tak apa-apa, kan?― dan wajah meringis yang kau tahan-tahan sungguh _priceless_. Beruntunglah orang yang berhadapan denganmu adalah orang stoik.

Ah, bukannya stoik, tapi tak pintar bersosialisasi. Lelaki itu dengan kagoknya bertanya padamu, "Sakit?" Ya jelas saja sakit. Telak tidak telak, logam berat ketemu anggota badan itu jelas bakal meninggalkan bekas. Entah _penyok_ atau salah urat. Sepertinya sih tulang jempolnya retak.

"Ah― uh, pemilik apartemen... _yeah_?" tangan ke belakang dan kaki yang tadi jempolnya terkena ujung _frying pan_ saling bertemu; kau mengelus bagian yang sakit pelan-pelan. Berharap denyut perihnya dapat berhenti memberimu migrain dadakan. Mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh dengan gaya flamingo; lelaki di hadapanmu agak bergeming.

"Hm, ya. Pemilik kamar yang barusan terbakar, ya? Kau tidak punya tempat lain untuk menginap malam ini, begitu?"

Aduh, tepat sekali.

"Kupikir tidak masalah kalau kau tidur di kamarku dulu saja untuk malam ini."

Kau berhenti meringis. Berhenti menggerakkan tanganmu, berhenti bernapas untuk sejenak. Membuka kedua matamu lebar-lebar, menatap orang di depanmu sejelas mungkin; melihat siapa yang menjanjikan suatu hal yang (bisa dikatakan) tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehmu akan diucapkan oleh sang pemilik. Dan kau kini benar-benar berhenti bergerak, bernapas, berpikir― kau membeku. Kaku. Dan tak lama, wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah.

_OH MY GOOOOOOODDDDD!_

Dirimu terlempar dalam arung memori. Kau ingat soal sebuah _club_ malam; si perantara merangkap kawan baikmu menawari _rum_; kau terima gelas darinya tanpa pikir panjang. Yang akhirnya membuatmu mabuk berat malam itu. Tapi kau ingat; satu hal, begitu jelas dan jernih terpancang kuat dalam otakmu, lagu yang teralun dari piano mengkilap di tengah panggung _club_, dan suara kawanmu menggelegar, terdengar bangga;

"Yang sedang manggung itu sepupuku, lho!"

Jadi kau mengambil tenaga untuk sedikit menoleh, walau kau agak malas. Dan betapa kau mensyukuri hari itu; begitu membahagiakan. Wajahmu tak dapat berhenti bersemu, dan itu bukan karena pengaruh _rum_ yang membakar tenggorokanmu. Sebuah perasaan memerangkapmu; dan kau senang akan kenyataan itu.

Kawanmu ada berbicara sedikit lagi setelahnya namun kau acuh; kaubiarkan rasa mabuk membawamu menjelajah langit akhirnya. Menjadikan awan kapalmu, dan berlayar menuju mimpi indah dengan si pemain piano menemanimu mengarungi senja. Kau tak dapat berhenti tersenyum bodoh.

"Nona...? Nona?"

Yah, tak salah lagi; memang orang ini.

"Se-sepupunya Gil... ya?"  
"Ah, iya." Lelaki ini dengan polosnya menjawab. "Kau penyewa yang dibilang Gil, aku tahu. Dan maaf belum pernah bertemu denganmu selama ini," tangannya canggung ketika beralih ke belakang kepala, menggaruk salah satu bagiannya walau tak ada yang gatal. "Aku benar-benar sibuk. Dan apapun yang Gil katakan padamu― selain soal masakan atau bahkan hal-hal _gila_ tentangku― itu benar. Aku tak pintar saat bertemu dan berbicara dengan penyewa baru, jadi biasanya aku hanya menyuruh Gilbert atau bahkan Ludwig untuk ini― walau pribadi aku lebih percaya pada Lud."

Tangannya terulur, setelah begitu lama menggaruk kepala tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Roderich Edelstein."

"Ersz―" Jangan jadi manusia _gagu_ disaat seperti ini, kau. "Erszebét Héderváry." Dan sambut uluran tangannya. Tidak sopan sekali membiarkannya menunggu hanya untuk berjabat tangan denganmu.

"Jadi, apa tak apa-apa?"  
"Eh?"  
"Kau tak punya kamar― untuk sementara ini. Secepatnya aku akan memperbaiki hal itu, kujamin― dan ini sudah larut malam." Mata violetnya mengarah lurus padamu; kau pun menjadi korban matanya. Membuatmu membatu. Ah, baru kau sadari kalau ternyata orang ini memiliki tahi lalat di bagian kiri bawah bibirnya. "Menginap sementara di kamarku?"

"..._Y-yeah_?"

Kau pun siap-siap meleleh dalam hitungan tiga, dua, satu―

.

"Ah, wajahmu kotor sekali, Nona."

Kau pun pingsan.

.

* * *

.

_She Moves in Her Own Way– The Kooks_

.

* * *

.

Hanyalah cerita multichapter yang (kemungkinan) akan saaaangat pendek. Saya ngga punya ide lain yang lebih masuk akal untuk pair straight favorit saya ini, jadilah cerita _total _AU ini. #sigh FF AU pertama (from all of my FF list); jadi mohon kerjasamanya. Saya kurang pengalaman soal AU...

Yep, I'm an AusHun-shipper. :-)

Critics and suggestions are seriously lovely and help me improve more!

_-Shin_

.

**Samarinda, 24 September 2012**


	2. One: You Know How I Feel

Kartika/Ika: Indonesia (OC)

Gabriel/Gabby: Fem!Prussia

* * *

**One:**

_**- You Know How I Feel, You Know What I Mean -**_

.

Setelah acara menginap― dan interogerasi terselubung, tapi tentu saja ia tidak sadar― singkat semalam, Ersze sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengenali pribadi sang pemilik. Sedikit kebiasaan, lalu kesukaan. ...Sedikit.

Bagaimana tangan besar namun halus itu (ya, ia pernah menyentuhnya! Tapi secara tak sengaja, cih...) dapat secara _random_ menyusuri rambut sewarna kayu gelap, lalu menghempas pelan di pangkuan. Bibir yang mengkerut tipis, begitu partitur yang disandarkan pada sisi tengah piano berpindah ke tangan. Ya, menarik sekali melihat seseorang bisa kembali melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari setelah menghadapi **kekacauan **sebelumnya― seakan itu tak pernah ada, tapi hal tersebut malah membuat Erszebét Héderváry merasa sedikit lega.

Setidaknya, ia tidak kena _blacklist_ dari sang pemilik_ house apartment_ untuk itu. Well, kebakaran itu bukan kesalahannya, bagaimanapun. Ia hanya korban yang tanpa sengaja terjebak di antaranya.

―Paling tidak, itulah pembelaannya.

Pagi hari ia pilih sebagai saat yang tepat untuk segera menying– pergi. Mengucapkan salam pada pemilik walau sama sekali tak dibalas― suaranya terlalu kecil dan bunyi piano yang terdengar hanya bisa membuatnya menghela napas sembari tersenyum kecil― Ersze berpikir kira-kira kemana ia harus pergi kini. Namun setelah berpikir bahwa baju satu-satunya yang melengket di badan hanyalah piyama, si wanita umur 20-an lebih itu mengambil sedikit keberanian untuk menengok kamarnya yang semalam terbakar.

...Kacau.

Sebuah lubang besar menganga di bagian yang awalnya adalah tembok dengan jendela kaca yang besar sekaligus beranda; Ersze jatuh terduduk menanggung vertigo yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Pusing. Kamarnya kini tak lebih dari sebuah arena peperangan– walau tanpa bubuk mesiu maupun biji peluru beterbangan. Dan... _great_, sebagian isi lemari bajunya nampaknya selamat, jadi ia ambil segala yang masih layak pakai; menumpuk mereka di kedua tangannya lalu membawanya ke tempat pemilik. Yah, tempat penitipan sementara, semoga pemilik tak keberatan.

(Sebagian dari mereka terasa lembab karena siraman air dari pemadam kebakaran semalam; ia pilah beberapa yang lembab dan menumpuk mereka pada tumpukan yang berbeda. Sementara yang nampak layak pakai ia lipat rapi dan menempatkannya di tempat yang aman.)

Dari ujung matanya, Ersze menangkap kilatan _silver_ yang mendapat sedikit rasa penasarannya; yang langsung mengundang pekik bahagia dari si wanita Hongaria, buru-buru ke arah dimana kilatan tadi berasal. _Smartphone_ kesayangannya. Ia pencet beberapa tombol dan cahaya latar _LCD_-nya menyala. (Tampaknya _gadget_ satu ini tak ikut tersiram dan rusak, _ohh..._) Ersze mengelus _smartphone_ itu dengan tangan, lalu pipinya. Setitik likuid siap-siap keluar dari pelupuk mata.

"_Paling tidak beberapa _doujin_ di dalam sini masih selamat..."_

Bicara soal kemampuan sepotong alat tipis bernama _smartphone_ dan pikiran nista untuk mengisinya dengan berbagai macam _doujin_ tak pantas; tapi setidaknya dapat dimengerti jika orang-orang tahu bagaimana sifat Ersze sebenarnya.

* * *

.

"Jadi, kau membakar kamar–"  
"Terbakar. Konslet. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan hal yang sama sampai kau mengerti?"  
"Terbakar, membakar; _same thing_."  
"Tidak. **Sama.**"  
"Nah, tentu saja sama. Sama-sama pembuktian riil soal seberapa berbahayanya kau sebagai penarik ba–" **DONG!** "Auw! WADEHEL!? Tidak _aweso_―"  
**DONG.  
**"Ers, jangan gunakan nampan perakku untuk memukul kepala Gil, dong. Kaubisa membuat lecet nampannya nanti."

Kala itu siang, dan siang adalah saat dimana Ersze akan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi restoran salah seorang kawan dekat, walau pertemuan dengan manusia albino tak jelas asal-usul (_"Aku dari Prussia! P-R-U-S-S-I-A! Negara itu memang tak ada lagi sekarang dan sudah bergabung Germany, sih... Tapi aku tetap dari Prussia! Ingat itu!"_) adalah dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit, nyatanya keinginan untuk tetap menetap sama sekali tak bisa berkurang.

"Makanan kreasimu memang selalu enak-enak, Kartikaaa..."  
"Terima kasih~"

Seorang wanita dengan perawakan yang lebih mungil darinya― 158. Terlalu mungil, malah― mengambil tempat di sisi kiri, menyilangkan jari-jarinya sembari tersenyum tipis. "_So_, dimana kautinggal, sekarang? Dan semalam kau berada dimana? Tidak mungkin 'kan kau tidur di kamarmu yang sudah terbakar..."

"Pemilik mengizinkanku menginap sebentar di kamarnya."  
"Wo-wo-_wow_, tunggu sebentar. Rod mengizinkanmu masuk ke kamar– coret kata yang tadi– _goa anti-sosial_nya? Aku tahu sih tempatnya itu punya lebih dari satu kamar tidur tapi― hei, dia sedang tidak sehat, 'kan? Atau... kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa 'kan selama berduaan semalam?"  
Alis sang Hongaria melengkung bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Itu kali pertama aku bertemu pemilik jadi mana mungkin― jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan hal tak pantas saat bilang hal tadi atau kubelah kepalamu jadi dua dengan nampan ini, Gil."  
"_Chillax_. Itu 'kan hanya praduga―" **DONG! DONG! DONG!** Bertubi-tubi nampan _silver_ digunakan sebagai senjata hingga Kartika hanya bisa menghela napas, tak tahu lagi dengan cara apa menghentikan pertengkaran di antara dua kawannya. Sesekali dirinya menyesap _Daarjeling_ atau menepuk-nepuk kepala kuning Gilbird sembari menonton pertunjukan di hadapan, membiarkan mereka sampai puas bertengkar.

_Ini salahnya Gilbert, bagaimanapun. Sampai wajah Ers jadi merah begitu._

"Ah, kemana Ivan ya, Ika? Rasa-rasanya akhir-akhir aku tak begitu sering melihatnya lagi."  
"Eh, ya... Jadwalnya makin padat saja akhir-akhir ini, dan ia sering ke luar kota. Mulai dari bulan lalu, jika aku tak salah menghitung."  
"Hei, hei, apa kau tak lihat aku sedang berada disini? Mana mungkin aku mau kesini kalau beruang si tukang senyum mengerikan itu ada disini juga." Badan Gil tiba-tiba merinding.  
Ucapan dan tindakan Gil segera mendapat perhatian Kartika. "Kau... takut pada Ivan, Gil?"  
"Siapa yang tidak?"  
"Aku tidak." Detik itu juga Kartika menjawab; kepalanya menggeleng.  
"Ehh..." Menoleh ke arah lain, Ersze tak bisa memberi jawaban yang pasti. "Yah, berarti kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama! _Damn_, aku masih perlu ke Bank dan memberi kabar pada orangtuaku. Juga membeli beberapa potong baju dan sepatu..." Dengan lihainya si wanita Hongaria mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, yang kemudian diikuti respon pada topik yang baru saja ia kemukakan.

"Ingin kutemani? Kupikir tidak masalah jika Razak dan Hasan yang menggantikanku sementara menjaga restoran―" Seseorang nampak melambai-lambai dari balik konter kasir; gerakannya sarat emosi. ...Oh. "Dan Chen juga, tentu saja." Kartika melambai santai pada anak lelaki berkacamata yang kini tengah menggelembungkan kedua pipi karena dilupakan. Bibir wanita Asia Tenggara itu segera membentuk gerakan verbal kata 'so-ri' padanya. ...Masih melengos juga.

"Ehh, tidak. Tidak usah, Ika. Sebaiknya aku jangan merepotkanmu..."  
Senyum. "Tapi aku tak merasa begitu."  
"Eehhh..." Semu mewarnai kedua pipi; gerakan kaki Ersze jadi tak menentu. "Jika kau berkata begitu..."  
_BRAK!_ "Aku dataangg~"  
"Gabbyyy~" Si lelaki albino bertindak seperti orang yang baru disuntik anabolik steroid. Mendorong kursi hingga terjatuh dan terpelanting nyaring? Seandainya saja Ivan ada disini...

"Kau... menjijikkan." Mata Ersze beralih ke kursi Gil. "Dan perbaiki letak kursi itu, dasar manusia tak sopan."  
"Rese'. Bilang aja iri soalnya kau belum punya pacar sama sekali. Malah malu-malu saat Ika bilang mau menemanimu belanj―"  
**DONG!**

Kartika (dan Chen, jika dilihat dari bagaimana anak itu berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan) mendengus menahan tawa ketika nampan yang diayunkan Ersze berhasil meng_knock-out_ Gilbert tepat di salah satu pipi. Tampak menyakitkan, _yeah_, tapi entah kenapa hal itu begitu lucu. Gabriel pun nampak tak begitu peduli, seakan sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan barbar Ersze pada si lelaki berambut perak.

_Itu salahnya Gil, bagaimanapun._

Tanpa aba-aba, ketiga orang dalam restoran itu mengangguk mengiyakan untuk satu pikiran yang sama dalam kepala mereka.

Beruntung restoran sedang sepi pengunjung karena jam makan siang sudah lewat.

.

* * *

.

Ia menghabiskan sore bersama Kartika, mencari beberapa potong baju lalu berkotak-kotak sandal maupun sepatu, begitu kiriman dana dari kedua orangtuanya sampai; mereka terdengar begitu cemas saat ia menceritakan soal kebakaran di apartemennya. Namun Ersze dapat mengendalikan kondisi itu, membuat pembicaraan interlokal tidak hanya berisi nada-nada khawatir maupun dugaan-dugaan negatif kedua orangtuanya. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pulsanya habis sebelum permintaan menambah isi nominal rekeningnya terpenuhi.

Ia kembali ke kompleks apartemen di atas jam tujuh malam, setelah sebelumnya makan malam di restoran Kartika (dan kali ini ia membayar penuh, _heck yeah_. Wanita itu selalu melarangnya membayar makanan yang ia santap tapi mana mau ia diperlakukan begitu terus? Ia punya harga diri, bagaimanapun.) Takut-takut mengintip ke dalam kamar milik pemilik; sebagian barangnya ada disini dan ia akan menginap selama beberapa... entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Tapi tetap saja, rasa tidak enak selalu menggelayut hatinya setiap kali akan menginjakkan kaki ke kamar pemilik.

"Hei."

Ia membeku di tempat. Hangat merambat hingga pipi; kedua matanya setengah membelalak. Pemilik menyambutnya dari sofa ruang tamu, nampak begitu berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, namun tetap bisa mengetahui bahwa ia datang. Sorot violetnya hanya sebentar bersirobok dengan miliknya, saat menyapa tadi, lalu kembali menatap berlembar-lembar partitur dan buku musik di atas meja. Kopi hitam menemani di sisi lainnya.

"Ah... malam, Pemilik."

Ia tak tahan untuk memancang tatapannya ke bawah; terus ke bawah saja, tak perlu mendongak lagi. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di depan, berbagai tas belanja bersatu padu. Ia merasa tatapan pemilik kembali mengarah padanya, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Well, ia tak mau berusaha untuk mencari tahu dan membuktikan.

"Erm, kurasa kau tak perlu selalu memanggilku 'Pemilik'. Aku punya nama, kautahu." Jeda. "Dan kupikir, aku menemukan satu kamar kosong yang bisa kautempati jika kau, uh, tak merasa betah dikamar ini."

Untuk pernyataan itu, Ersze langsung bereaksi. "Ah, bukan begitu...! Saya hanya merasa tidak enak sudah mengganggu Pemili― Tuan Roderich selama saya berada disi― Benarkah?" Suaranya terdengar _abrupt_; selalu mendadak berhenti di pertengahan, dan nadanya pun begitu cepat berubah. Dari kelabakan, menjadi penuh rasa tak percaya. Rod tersenyum samar untuk itu.

"Ya. Tapi kamar itu sudah lama tak ditempati dan agak... berantakan."  
"Tidak apa-apa!"

Rod terdiam sesaat begitu mendengar jawaban Ersze. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata-kata. "Tapi, ini sudah terlalu malam. Apa sempat untukmu merapikannya dan tidur di sana malam ini juga? Barang-barang yang kutumpuk di sana cukup banyak, ngomong-ngomong."

"Uh..." Kakinya bermain-main dengan karpet pelapis lantai di bawah. Tindakan itu tak terlewatkan oleh violet Roderich. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, walau begitu―"  
"Baiklah, akan kubantu. Karena kelihatannya kau memang tidak merasa betah menginap ditempatku."

Lelaki itu berdiri; dan sebenarnya Ersze ingin berkata sedikit hal lagi, namun dia terlanjur pergi menuju salah satu kamar– kamar miliknya, jika diamati. Ersze menunggu hingga beberapa menit, berbagai kantung belanjaan masih ia tenteng begitu lekat. Menit berikutnya, Rod keluar dan menutup pintu kamar begitu pelan; segenggam kunci berbagai ukuran berada di tangannya. Ia menunjukkan kunci-kunci tersebut pada Ersze.

"Ingin melihat-melihat sebentar?"

* * *

Kamar ini indah― tolong coret yang barusan― _menakjubkan_. Dekorasi a la zaman-zaman kerajaan begitu kentara didapati, belum lagi ukuran jendelanya. _Wallpaper_ bergaya gotik sempat membuat mulut Ersze menganga; walau kamar apartemen ini jadi nampak gelap dan mengerikan karenanya. Satu per satu lampu Rod nyalakan, hingga cahaya melimpahi setiap sisi ruang; daerah jangkauan pandang semakin membentang.

"...Wow."

Kamar apartemen ini luas, _stylish_, (hampir) serba ada― jika ketiadaan alat-alat dapur itu dihitung―, dan lebih penting lagi: luas. Susunannya pun hampir sama seperti kamar apartemen milik pemilik; sebuah ruangan luas sebagai ruang tengah maupun ruang tamu, dapur pada bagian lebih dalam lagi, serta kamar tidur dan kamar kecil di ruangan yang berbeda. Tidak seperti kamar apartemennya yang ruang tidur, ruang tamu, ruang tengah maupun dapur berada pada satu petak ruang yang sama; ya, kamar kecil berada di petak ruang berbeda, tapi itu sama sekali tak sebesar yang ada disini. Sangat. Jauh. Berbeda.

"Jika kau tak keberatan..."  
"Sama sekali tidak!"

Mungkin pemilik terbelalak karena caranya membalas benar-benar terdengar bahagia; tapi, bagaimana ya? Jika mendapati kamar apartemen terbakar itu adalah celaka, namun ketika kamar apartemen baru yang didapat setelahnya ternyata sebagus ini, apakah masih perlu dibilang celaka? Okelah, ia kehilangan beberapa barang-barang miliknya dan laptop beserta pen tabletnya (barang super penting!) masih belum diketahui nasibnya seperti apa, tapi rasanya, Ersze jadi tak begitu ingin mempermasalahkannya lagi sekarang.

"Tapi tempat ini..." Rod melihat ke sekeliling, seperti takut akan kemunculan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba. Ersze tak bisa menangkap penuh arti edaran pandang si pemilik apartemen itu. "Kupikir Gilbert akan menangis jika tahu ada seseorang yang menempati kamar ini."

_...Eh?_

"Namun jika kau memang tak keberatan, kupikir tidak masalah juga." Tanpa peduli wajah termangunya, Rod lalu mengangkat bahu, tak begitu mempermasalahkan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan seakan itu tak mengganggu pikiran Ersze saja. _Kamar ini? Gil? Memang apa hubungannya?_ Tak ada yang mau menjelaskan pada Ersze secara lebih lanjut.

"Malam ini juga...?"  
"Uh... s-saya pikir sebaiknya begitu."

Rod menghela napas, memberi senyum samar padanya, sempat membuat jantung Ersze ketar-ketir. Walau senyum itu sendiri sedikit terlihat sedih di matanya. Tapi ia tidak tahu pemilik bersedih untuk apa, dan ia punya sedikit _rasa_ padanya, jadi... ah, yang pasti sudah jelas apa yang ia rasa.

_Like... you know..._

Ersze sedikit khawatir akan ketularan logat si lelaki penyuka poni tetangga sebelah rumahnya selama tinggal di Hungary. _Heck_, ia bahkan sudah dua tahun tidak pulang-pulang karena urusan perkuliahan yang terlalu memakan waktu― intinya, tidak masuk akal sekali jika sekarang ia mulai beralasan dengan menyertakan kata 'seperti' macam Feliks. Sangat tidak masuk akal.

Selama dua jam lebih lima belas menit adalah jumlah waktu yang mereka berdua habiskan untuk merapikan beberapa tempat; untuk malam ini, Ersze hanya butuh kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan dapur yang bersih, selebihnya dapat menyusul esok hari. Mereka terbatuk-batuk ketika membongkar barang-barang yang menumpuk di kamar tidur, yang herannya, gordennya tidak pernah diganti begitu lama jika dilihat dari warna putih gorden yang mulai menguning. Pemilik menolak untuk memberikan penjelasan.

Ia juga sempat menguji keran air apakah mengalir atau tidak, dan sekalipun agak susah diputar awalnya, nampaknya aliran air tidak terputus dan Ersze bisa sedikit bernapas lega untuk itu.

Jam sepuluh lewat dua puluh dua menit kurang lima detik adalah saat dimana Ersze bisa dengan senangnya menghempaskan diri di atas kasur. Ia menghela napas begitu panjang, walau setelahnya malah mempertunjukkan wajah bingung bercampur kecewa. Untuk apa ia bilang perlu pindah kemari secepatnya, coba? Padahal ia bisa menghabiskan waktu sedikit lagi untuk memperhatikan bagaimana pemilik bermain piano atau hanya sekedar meremas kertas partitur kosong di tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah― untuk meleset akhirnya, dan tidak perlu capek-capek di malam buta begini. Tapi... oh, rasa segan itu memang selalu bisa membuat seseorang lupa akan hal lain.

Kelopak matanya terasa berat, setumpuk baju-baju dan pakaian dalam ia biarkan di samping kirinya, melupakan niat untuk melipat mereka kembali dan menaruhnya di lemari pakaian yang sudah tersedia disini. Apalagi tas-tas belanjaannya; _geez_, ia bahkan malas untuk menggerakkan satu jari saja, masih dalam keadaan telentang terbalik dengan sebelah kaki menggantung di pinggir kasur, terlalu malas untuk mengubah posisi.

Jarum panjang jam mulai mengarah ke angka 6 ketika Ersze semakin tak bisa menahan berat yang menumpu di kedua belah kelopak atas matanya. Bunyi dengkur halus pun keluar begitu saja dari rongga mulut, pertanda dirinya sebentar lagi akan hilang kesadaran dalam hitungan detik. Anak-anak rambut menggelitik hidungnya namun rasanya malas sekali, menggerakkan tangan untuk mengusir mereka kembali ke belakang telinga. Jadi, ia biarkan saja dirinya tidur apa adanya; baju yang berkeringat dan sedikit lengket juga posisi tidur yang pastinya akan membuat kakinya kesemutan hebat ketika bangun nanti tidak begitu menggugah ia untuk bergerak barang sedikit. Kantuknya semakin menjadi.

* * *

Ia tak tahu kapan peristiwa itu benar-benar terjadi– antara jam tiga atau setengah empat subuh, ia tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Yang bisa Ersze ingat hanyalah sesosok bayangan putih berbentuk seorang anak kecil berwajah sangat Jerman tertangkap pandangannya; anak itu dengan sendunya menatap ke luar jendela yang tirainya sedikit terbuka, seperti menunggu akan seseorang― atau sesuatu. Potongan rambut si anak sedikit banyak membuatnya teringat akan adik perkasa si siluman albino saat selesai berolahraga basket, walau warna rambut adik kecil ini sedikit lebih terang daripada Lud. _Well_, hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Anak kecil itu menoleh padanya― namun Ersze masih tak bisa merespon dengan baik karena kantuk masih mengunyah-mengunyah sebagian syaraf sensorik; tapi ia dapat merasakan kedua kakinya mati rasa. _Oh, Hell..._ Dalam keadaan telentang ia bertatap mata dengan si anak kecil untuk beberapa sekon yang terasa begitu lama, warna biru nampak begitu buram dari iris si kecil. Ketika si anak membuka mulut mungilnya, hal tersebut mengirim peringatan berupa rasa dingin tak tertahankan pada tengkuk Ersze yang menyebar hingga seluruh jengkal tubuh. Anak lelaki yang identik dengan ciri khas bangsa Arya itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang samar-samar terdengar tak mengenakkan;

'_Siapa kau?'_

Ersze terbangun dengan peluh membasahi baju terusan suteranya.

.

* * *

.

Penjelasan... yap, ia butuh penjelasan. Jadi tanpa tedeng aling-aling Ersze langsung menyerbu ke kamar apartemen Rod pada pagi harinya, sedikit tak sabar dan hampir menggedor pintu kayu jati di hadapan. Namun, sayang sekali, Rod adalah seorang pria yang paling **tidak bisa** bangun pagi dengan senyuman atau minimal, wajah polos plus lemot terpasang begitu pintu kamar dibuka. Tidak sama sekali.

Ersze perlu menenggak liur berkali-kali begitu melihat tampang liar dan temperamen yang mudah meledak terpampang menggantikan gaya aristokrat dan gentleman yang biasanya pria ini gunakan. Lupakan. Rengutnya lebih mengerikan dari nenek penyihir; duh, bahkan seorang penyihir jahannam calon penghuni neraka terbawah sekalipun tidak akan mungkin bisa menyaingi sesenti saja raut muka Rod di saat tidurnya yang ternyata baru berlangsung selama satu setengah jam terganggu oleh suara ketukan (setengah menggedor)― tapi mana Ersze tahu kalau pemilik begadang untuk menyelesaikan suatu gubahan musik sebelumnya.

**"APA?"**  
"Se-selamat tidur kembali, Pemilik..."

Pintu kamar dihempas keras tepat di depan muka. Anginnya terasa sekali menampar kedua pipi.

.

* * *

Kartika baru saja akan menyiram kebun kecil di belakang restoran sekaligus rumah tinggalnya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu depan. Pipa penyemprot kembali ia letakkan di sela-sela rak besi pot tanaman tomat; buru-buru menuju pintu depan, yang letaknya tentu berbeda dengan pintu masuk restorannya. Mengira-ngira siapa yang mungkin bertamu sepagi ini― atau mungkin hanya Ivan. Ia tersenyum kecil akan kemungkinan yang terakhir.

Walau ternyata penampakan seorang wanita Hongaria berklip bunga palsu di sisi kanan telinga telah menghantam sedikit ekspektasi yang Ika tumbuhkan dalam batok kepala.

"...Ers?"  
"Hei, Cinta." Suara Ersze terdengar tak bersemangat. Tangan terangkat namun dengan lemah turun lagi. Gombalannya seperti biasa; sarat makna ganda. "Kau_ cantik sekali_ hari ini― boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi kemudian menginap selama beberapa bulan disini?"

.

* * *

.

_Feeling Good– Muse_

.

* * *

.

I just wanna make a _**full**_ light-hearted romance multichap FF _straight_, for once... But why the plot are improving too **much** in my head...?

Sebenernya sih, cuma sedih aja karena fic AusHun akhir-akhir ini berkurang... Saya emang lebih condong ke pair-pair yang jarang dilirik di Hetalia, but I don't mind at all. Masing-masing orang punya headcanon sendiri, yeah? *RusNes, yeah?* #giggles

Nama Razak itu entah kenapa sering banget saya temuin. Entah di buku sejarah, atau daftar tim kreatif kartun Up*n-Ip*n sama B*boib*y. I'm just get fed up with that reason. Yang laen asal nyomot. Erszebét adalah cara pelafalan nama 'Elizabeth' dalam bahasa Hongaria. *you don't say?*

Rod... Nama suami Sarasa yang ngga pernah pulang-pulang... #sigh #koknyasarkeHMsih? #Rod #pulangdong #entarSarasadirebutZackloh #OOTplak

Coba tebak apa hobi si Ersze selain ngoleksi doujin (Yaoi). #wiggleeyebrow

.

**Samarinda, 25 Oktober 2012**


End file.
